


Doriath

by Elwing_of_Doriath



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elwing_of_Doriath/pseuds/Elwing_of_Doriath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem about Doriath, I wrote in German and then translated into English. It may be from Nellas` view or maybe Celeborn`s, but that isn`t that important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doriath

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

I am the darkest forest`s child  
The wind blew me away  
I cannot live in the dreaming land  
How I miss it, none can say.

Doriath, country quiet and old  
When stars only lit the sky  
And woods were dark as an endless dream  
O how I miss these days.

Esgalduin, enchanted stream  
So untouched and so free  
When green and gold in the flowers` gleam  
The sun we first did see.

Starlight on the pools so clear  
Shadow, shining mist  
But I never will be returning here  
Doriath, Doriath!

I am the darkest forest`s child  
You can see it on the horizon  
Would you never come to that place so fair  
With me who is longing for song?

There all is singing and laughter  
Woven in a silver gleam  
I`m seeking for grey countries  
And it seems they have never been.


	2. Doriath

Ich bin ein Kind der Wälder  
Doch fort trug mich der Wind  
Des Zwielichts Nebelträume  
Im Dämmern fern mir sind.

Doriath, du stilles Land  
In Waldes Dämmerlicht  
Als sonnenlos in Himmels Band  
Der Sternenglanz sich flicht.

Esgalduin, du Silberfluss  
So unversehrt, so frei  
Wenn grün und gold im Blütenland  
Die Sonne zart erscheint.

Klarer Seen Lichterquell  
Schatten, Nebelglanz  
O Waldlandreich, o Doriath  
Meiner Seele Heimat ganz!

Ich bin ein Kind der Wälder  
Du kannst sie in der Ferne dort sehn  
Ach, wolltst doch voll Lachen und Jauchzen  
Mit mir dorthin wieder gehn.

Wo die Lerchen die Lieder lachen  
Umwoben vom Silberglanz  
Wenn im Sternenlicht wir wachen  
Doriath, du graues Land.

*

*

*

_This is the original version, but it isn`t all the same.  
_


End file.
